


Anonymous Donations to a Good Cause

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Press, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: As bunny boys went, Kei was just about the most stereotypically bubbly,bouncy,sugary guy his friends knew. With his birthday approaching, they knew they had to repay his constant positivity somehow. And he had been complaining about not dating anyone for a while, hadn't he?His white hair and big, red eyes were appealing enough. The plan wouldn't be hard to execute, and if they played their cards right, they'd all be getting a free show, too. Win-win!





	Anonymous Donations to a Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> An incredibly kind commission from someone over on twitter who asked to remain anonymous. The title is a double entendre, get it? Eh? Not funny?
> 
> Okay I'll leave now.

Kei had been eagerly awaiting his eighteenth birthday, and all his friends knew it. If the way he’d practically vibrated with excitement the previous week hadn’t been a clue, his incessant reminders certainly were.

“My mom says she’ll let me drink as soon as my birthday passes!” And, “What kinda present are you gonna get me?” And, “Oh man, we’ve gotta go to that nightclub together - you know the one.”

They did, in fact, know the one. They were all also varying degrees of annoyed.

Which was why Kei had found himself blindfolded on that particular night, and why they’d walked him into a room he’d never been in, but which had an unmistakable din of music and strong smell of sweaty bodies and spilled drinks.Though he wasn’t audible over the music, it was obvious he was asking if this was the nightclub, and could he please take the blindfold off yet? Someone grabbed his hand in lieu of answering, so he obediently followed the pushy grip until he found the music abruptly muffled.

Strong hands fell suddenly on his shoulders, and he laughed - a slight tinge of nerves audible for the first time that night. “Hah, um, guys? Anyone wanna tell me where I am?”

Those hands pushed, insistently, and as his knees buckled a deep voice answered directly into his ear, “You’re in private, birthday boy, and that’s all you need to know.”

“What? Guys, this is funny, but,” Kei swallowed nervously. “Joke’s over, yeah?”

“No joke,” said that same, rumbling voice.

From across the room, Kei finally heard someone familiar say, “Don’t worry about it. This is your present.”

“Yeah, from all of us.”

“Relax and enjoy it!”

This actually was compelling enough to get Kei to relax, even when he heard a zipper and a rustle of fabric. But then something shoved under his nose, and virgin or not, he couldn’t mistake that smell. Kei tried to jerk backwards, tried to raise his hands to peel the blindfold off, but that firm grip from before closed around one of his ears and  _ yanked. _

Flinching, Kei’s mouth opened around a cry that didn’t have the chance to escape. “Don’t bite down, birthday boy. Just open up, let me take control.”

Kei whimpered, exhaled hard through his nose. There was no condom on the dick in his mouth, and that made another spike of panic shoot through his gut. He heard someone mutter behind him, and tried to make some wordless, pleading noise to get his friends to come to his aid. Nothing happened for a long moment.

It was too much all at once. He’d gone from safe, with his friends, buzzing at the mystery of his surprise gift - and now, this. He’d already had his first kiss, but not much more. Tears welled up, unseen, beneath the strip of pink fabric.

And when the strange man began rocking his hips, Kei didn’t feel any better. He forced his cock closer and closer to the back of Kei’s throat on each thrust, and though he was going slow, Kei could feel his breathing picking up. Kei’s crying made his nose run, and then it was even harder to fill his lungs, and all he could smell was this - this -

Salt on his tongue and the twitch of it when he shifted his lips. Finally, it nudged in too deep, and he gagged.

He was honestly a bit surprised when the stranger drew back and let him breathe normally. Kei coughed, one hand covering his mouth, and it occurred to him he really should’ve taken off the blindfold already. When he tried to do so, though, hands slapped at him again.

“Don’t be like that,” the man said. “This is meant to be a surprise party, isn’t it birthday boy? Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“M-my name is Kei.” He swallowed hard at the hoarse sound of his own voice. “And please, I didn’t want - ”

“Hmm? Didn’t want what?”

Though Kei tried to respond, he was hauled to his feet by his ear, and couldn’t stop whimpering long enough to speak. “Looks like you  _ want  _ this enough to me,” the man said, roughly cupping Kei’s cock through his blue shorts. Kei gasped and trembled in his grip, surprised to find that he was hard.

Too much, too much. Kei’s normally sunshiny attitude was shattered, and he yanked himself away, though it hurt. He turned blindly towards where he thought the door was, suddenly desperate to escape.

More than one person caught him and dragged him back. He kicked, fought, but between the thought of hurting his friends (even if they had hurt him first) and the sheer strength difference, he was helpless. In the process, he lost his jacket, and felt his shirt and shorts both tear. The brief tousle ended with Kei on his back under the man, shivering harder now as cold air raised goosebumps on his skin.

The only upside was that the blindfold had been partially dislodged, He tried to get a good angle to jab at his assailant’s eyes, but both his wrists were caught and pinned in the next moment. “Please,” Kei choked out.

Rocking down, the man ground their dicks together. Kei arched his back and cried out almost loud enough to obscure the answering, “Keep begging pretty like that, and I’ll give you what you want.”

But Kei was starting to think he didn’t know  _ what  _ he wanted. The manhandling, the lingering flavor in his mouth, made him feel like he should be sobbing harder than ever. And yet his cheeks were flushed, his legs trembling where they were forced into the air around the bulk of the man. And that was another thing; he was  _ big. _ Kei felt small, almost delicate, under him.

He slid one hand down the back of Kei’s thigh, all the way to his ass. _ “A-ah!”  _ Kei made a surprised sound and bucked his hips, though whether it was away from or towards the attention, he wasn’t sure.

“Someone’s been naughty.” Kei whined as fingertips pressed against his entrance. It took almost no effort for them to breach him; he’d been playing with himself a lot, lately. “You want a cock to fill you up that badly, little bunny?”

Honestly, Kei  _ did  _ consider saying no. But he heard a mutter, one of his friends commenting on what he looked like, and it occurred to Kei that all they could see was his half-covered ass and fluffy, white tail. His cock had leaked precome through his shorts, which clung wetly to him in a way he couldn’t bring himself to hate.

But in the end, the promise of getting railed by that raw, huge cock was too much. When it first pushed into him he arched his back and nearly screamed, one red eye peeking out from the stupid blindfold, the other shut. He tried to yank his wrists free, but couldn’t even though the man was only using one hand to keep him down now.

Kei felt split open. Only his own spit slicked the way, and it wasn’t enough, but he wasn’t given a chance to acclimate.

Thrusting hard, the man set a brutal rhythm that had Kei making staccato, breathless sounds every time he bottomed out. It felt good, it did, and Kei was getting fucked by a stranger on the concrete floor of a nightclub in front of his friends, not even undressed -

Unsurprisingly, Kei couldn’t last long under that kind of assault. He came so hard his toes curled, his eyes rolled up, and his breath locked up in his chest. It didn’t help that the man ducked his head to suck on one of Kei’s nipples through his shirt, intensifying the pleasure spiking up his spine.

Before Kei could become too oversensitized, the man came too, filling Kei’s ass with a warm gush of come that began to leak as soon as he pulled out.

“Don’t forget to thank your friends for renting me,” the man damn near purred into Kei’s ear, before swallowing his whimper in a deep kiss. Pulling away, he said, “Though I feel a bit like I should be paying them instead.”

He left with a parting slap to Kei’s thigh, and finally, finally Kei took off the blindfold to see all his friends staring at him in varying degrees of arousal. “Thank you,” Kei said, tongue heavy in his mouth. What a way to lose his virginity.


End file.
